


Timestamp: Frank the Failiest Vampire

by mistresscurvy



Series: Timestamp meme [8]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Timestamp, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timestamp written for desfinado. Takes place a few months after the end of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/259171%22">Frank the Failiest Vampire</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timestamp: Frank the Failiest Vampire

It took Frank some time before he really figured it out, but when he did, it was like a bolt from the blue. 

Gerard was spooning Frank from behind, arms wrapped tightly around his belly and legs twisting around his. Frank took a deep breath and then turned towards Gerard, nosing up against his neck. He could hear the pulse of Gerard's blood pumping through his veins, and he licked over the skin there, not hungry at the moment, but comforted by how close he was to Gerard. 

"So," he said quietly, shifting even closer. "How long had you been looking for your pack?" Frank kissed right under Gerard's ear when he felt Gerard tense up next to him. "It's okay."

Gerard shook his head slightly. "I had a pack. My family was my pack."

"I know, I know," Frank reassured him, turning even more until his chest was up against Gerard's, hooking a leg through his. "But when?"

Gerard was quiet for a long moment, and Frank kissed along his neck while he waited for Gerard to answer. "I knew since Mikey and I were both cubs that I was an Alpha. But I didn't--I couldn't let myself try to find it until we were both grown, and ready."

"I'm glad you waited," Frank said softly. "I'm glad you waited for me."


End file.
